


Genesis

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Offspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: john and penny and tiny babies





	Genesis

John woke with a start, every part of him aching.  He moved slowly, testing sore muscles for range of motion.

Hospital chairs were not great beds.

He blinked gritty eyes as it hit him as to  _why_ he was sleeping in a hospital chair.

Penny.  The twins.

He was a father.

John winced as his fingers wrapped around the armrest of the chair; Penny had almost wrenched them out of his knuckles as wave after wave of contractions had hit.

He forced himself upright and crossed the hall to peek into her room.  He’d left her to sleep in peace, and she was still out like a light, skin pale and the bump still clearly visible under the light hospital covers.

Penny was always a light sleeper, years of training inculcating into her an awareness of her surrounds even in slumber.  He dared not go closer, for all that he wanted to kiss her and hold her and make sure she was okay.

There were other young ladies he could hold, though.

The nursery was only a few steps away, the midwife just coming out as he approached.  “Ah, Mr Tracy.  Both babies doing fine.”

John prided himself on his diction, on his ability to use words.  But now, the best he seemed capable of was a loose flapping of his jaw, his hands almost making grabbing gestures towards the nursery.

She seemed to understand, smiling as if she’d heard a joke.  “Of course, this way.  That Sylvia, she’s going to be a handful I think.”

Her name was written in some unknown hand, and John felt a warm rush at  _Sylvia Tracy_ , her date of birth and weight listed in the corner of the card.  Sylvie was wobbling little chubby arms, little baby fists balled up like she was ready to take on the world.

“Good grasp reflex already,” the midwife said approvingly as she twitched aside the pale lilac blanket.  “Now you need….”

“I know,” John murmured, hands confidently sliding under Sylvie’s head, cradling her gently as he scooped her up to nestle snugly against his chest.

Syvie made a wet noise, yawning widely before her eyes fluttered closed, lashes long and pale against the pink curve of her cheek.

John didn’t know what to expect with fatherhood.  He never expected the rage, the utter certainty that he’d burn the world down before he’d let any harm come to this tiny bundle in his arms.

He dropped his head, pressing a light, careful kiss to her crown, breathing in that unique baby scent.

The midwife was saying something, but John only registered words.  “…chair….blanket….quiet time…”

He let himself be settled into the overstuffed armchair in the corner, sitting at an angle to keep Sylvie held tight.

The midwife, bless her, pushed Lucy’s crib close enough to touch.  “She’s still sleeping, wee lamb.  Just press that button if you need us, Mr Tracy, but you seem to have things well in hand.”

John settled into the soft embrace of the armchair and started counting the rise and fall of Lucy’s chest as his hand gently stroked Sylvie’s back as the rest of the world just fell away.


End file.
